Such power lasers have the following features: intermediate corner flanges, an end flange, gas pipelines disposed in a rectangle between the intermediate corner flanges and the end flange, a support for the intermediate corner flanges and the end flange, a blower, heat exchangers, and cooling gas paths from and to the blower and from and to the gas pipelines.
In the field of power lasers, it is desirable to generate a high energy beam which as far as possible irradiates in the TEM00 mode. It is also desirable to achieve higher power inputs.
In the case of lasers used hitherto, special constructions were always necessary insofar as the dimensions of a 500 W laser differ from those of, for example, a 5000 W laser. In terms of cooling, cooling water flow, gas flow, supply and discharge of pump energy, all these lasers have to be differently designed in one way or another. This not only entails the need for special constructions at the manufacturing stage. Rather, it also makes maintenance difficult. It is also scarcely possible to start with a 500 W laser for example and then upgrade it later on to 1000 W. The costs of such a conversion are unacceptable.